Firetail 2: Obsession
by pottypotter76
Summary: Suite de Firetail.Quatre ans après leur sortie de poudlard, les choses ont bien changés pour nos quatre maraudeurs, qui s'éloignent petit à petit, sous la menace toujours persistante de Voldemort. Joshua, obsedé par ce jour dans la grotte, va chercher des
1. Chapter 1

_Nous sommes le 31 octobre de l'année 1981, il est très exactement 13h30 au moment où j'écris ces lignes et si je les écris, moi, Joshua Cash, c'est sous le conseil de mon cher et tendre Remus qui pense que c'est un bon moyen de se défouler que d'écrire… peut-être. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais testé, donc je ne sais rien de l'efficacité de la méthode, mais ça peut expliquer le flegme constant de mon amant. De toute façon, bientôt je n'aurais plus besoin de ce stupide journal intime pour me sentir bien, mais n'allons pas trop vite dans les révélations._

_Joshua Cash, donc, ancien Griffondor reconvertit en chômeur à fort potentiel, âgé de 21 ans depuis 23 jours et 13h40… Oh Merlin, c'est la plus ennuyeuse chose que j'ai faite par amour pour Remus ! Reprenons : il s'est passé presque rien durant les quatre années suivant notre remise des diplômes, aux maraudeurs, Lily et moi. En effet, Sirius s'est fait renier définitivement de la famille Black, est devenu médicomage, comme James, mais ce dernier a depuis peu du abandonner son travail. Lily, depuis qu'elle est tombée enceinte du petit Harry qui a maintenant 1 ans aurait du en faire autant de son travail d'aurore mais elle refuse catégoriquement de se laisser effrayer par une vielle prophétie, car il s'agit de cela, liant Lord Voldemort à son fils unique… vous voyez, il ne s'est rien passé d'inhabituel. Je commence à me demander si les Potter ne sont pas maudits ! James a bien été le seul de nous quatre à avoir revu le Lord noir trois fois de suite en trois ans, et c'est un miracle qu'il s'en soit toujours sortit indemne ! Pour un médecin il a la vie mouvementée !_

_Ouf ! Donc ça c'est fait… je continu ou je m'arrête là ?... Est-ce que Moony peut lire tout ça ? J'ai un doute tout d'un coup. Nooon, il est bien trop respectueux de mes affaires et de mon soit disant bien être intérieur pour faire une chose aussi affreuse (laissez moi rire) que d'ouvrir mon si cher (je m'étouffe) journal intime et voir les si intelligentes remarques (n'est-ce pas) que je m'applique à recopier de ma main engourdie ! J'ai mal aux doigts. Vivement mon entretient d'embauche, que j'ai enfin des activités plus excitantes que ça ! _

_Si au moins Moony était présent ET nymphomane je m'en sortirais à bon compte, mais non, il est absent ET prude !... il ne faut vraiment pas qu'il ouvre ce cahier…_

« Chéri, on y va ! » appela une voix masculine au bas de l'escalier.

Les grands yeux beiges et malicieux du rouquin illuminèrent son visage figé et distant d'un clair contentement, alors qu'il reposait sa plume et fermait le livret à la couverture de cuir pourpre. Il se leva lentement, étira majestueusement son corps mince et immense, et passa une main experte dans ses cheveux bouclés afin de les recoiffer, chose parfaitement inutile. Il vérifia en une seconde dans la glace de l'armoire blanche la perfection de sa tenue, sortit de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Remus Lupin, son petit ami depuis 4 ans, et descendit l'escalier au fond de la grande bibliothèque qui reliait toutes les salles à l'étage de leur maison pour retrouver le dit lycanthrope, déjà enveloppé dans son grand manteau marron tout rapiécé que Joshua détestait tant et adossé au mur blanc près de la porte d'entrée. Le rouquin fit une grimace mais son amant se contenta de lever les sourcils innocemment. Avec un grognement qui était devenu habituel, et sous l'éclat de rire moqueur de Moony, Firetail prit son long manteau noir qu'il passa sur ses riches habits moldus (bordeaux et noir, est-il besoin de le préciser ?) et ouvrit la porte, pour laisser passer galamment Remus, avec une révérence ridiculement exagérée. Il faisait froid dehors. Utilisant ce prétexte, Joshua prit de manière possessive la main froide de son petit ami dans la sienne, pour la réchauffer de tout son amour. Là, ils transplanèrent, direction Godric's Hollow.

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison des Potter, James et Sirius discutaient bruyamment sur les dernières affaires étalées à la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Bon, Sirius en savait déjà pas mal, car la moitié des victimes dont on parlait si légèrement, il les avait vus, parfois même soignés, ou essayé du moins. Les nuits étaient meurtrières à cette époque, et personne ne se demandait pourquoi.

« Quand même, la famille Obulls ! s'écria Prongs, sceptique. Une famille de sang purs si conservatrice aurait du être dans les bonnes grâces de Tu Sais Qui, non ?

D'après ce que j'en sais ce n'est pas aussi simple ! » Répliqua Patfoot en tournant entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux bruns.

Il avait les yeux largement cernés et le teint pâle, mais toujours le même physique qui plaisait tant aux femmes de tout âge et de tout secteur… De plus, il restait plutôt souriant malgré les drames dont il était témoin tous les jours. Cela pouvait peut-être s'expliquer par l'existence de son filleul adoré dont il était tombé littéralement gaga dès sa naissance ?... sûrement.

« Je connaissais bien Mertor Obulls et sa femme, je connaissais même personnellement quatre de leur six enfants, et ils étaient tous très indépendants ! Ils avaient leurs idées, c'est sûr, mais être les serviteurs de quelqu'un ?! Ca jamais !

Et c'est pour ça qu'il aurait cramé toute leur baraque, toute leur famille, comme ça ?!

Oui. »

James passa sa main dans ses mèches noirs et décoiffées avec une moue songeuse.

« Les enfants aussi… combien de survivants ? demanda-t-il enfin, la voix rendue sourde par le choc.

Dur à dire… logiquement un seul, ou plutôt une seule, la plus jeune. Elle a été sauvée par leur elfe de maison, sous les ordres de Mertor d'après la créature. Elle est encore inconsciente, et tout son dos a été gravement brûlé. C'est dommage, une si jolie petite fille… je m'en occupe aussi souvent que possible, mais avec les aurores qui nous traînent dans les pattes tout le temps pour soit disant assurer la sécurité de la gamine je…

Chut ! Lily n'est qu'à 50 kilomètres d'ici ! » Gémit James, apeuré.

Sirius leva un sourcil las.

« Justement, elle devrait être dans la maison en ce moment, si tu te décidais à la forcer à se cacher… » Dit-il calmement.

Prongs grogna un « j'ai essayé… » Avant d'être simultanément interrompu par quatre coups réguliers contre la porte et les cris de son fils dans sa chambre à l'étage… Sirius se précipita en haut des escaliers alors que lui allait ouvrir à ses deux amis. A peine la porte fut ouverte que Remus se jeta dans ses bras en riant. Ces deux là se voyaient si peu que ce geste était devenu un rituel entre eux. Dans l'escalier, Sirius arrivait avec dans les bras le plus précieux bébé de Grande Bretagne… et un jour ou l'autre, du monde… Après avoir fraternellement serré la main de Joshua, James les laissa entrer bien au chaud à l'intérieur du salon.

« Hey ! Joyeux premier halloween Harry ! Dit le lycanthrope en tendant un doigt au petit dans les bras de Patfoot qui se fit un plaisir de l'attraper en jouant de son petit rire cristallin.

Ouai, pas encore de bonbons pour lui ! Ria l'animagus en embrassant le front de son petit protégé.

Pitié, encore heureux ! Soupira James en se rasseyant sur sa chaise et en invitant les autres à en faire de même. Je le vois déjà faire les tours de pâtés de maison en criant 'des bonbons ou des farces' à des petites vielles moldus qui feront une syncope deux jours plus tard…

Ce que tu es bête ! Soupira Joshua en s'asseyant. Moi j'adorais fêter halloween quand j'étais gosse!

Toi ?! Ri Sirius. Tu devais passer toute la journée à repasser ton costume et la nuit à trier les bonbons par couleur et par forme !

Non ! Se vexa le roux. Je me déguisais en vampire tous les ans, et je mordais mes camarades de classe que je détestais le plus pour leur faire peur. Mais je détestais les bonbons moldus. Trop chimiques, et puis ils déteignaient sur la langue et les prothèses dentaires. »

Remus, James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire et Harry gazouilla, tandis que Joshua restait impassible et calme comme si il venait de donner la météo de la semaine.

James jugea de la différence flagrante entre Fire et Moony alors qu'ils repartaient sur une discussion sur son fils. Si le premier n'avait presque pas changé en quatre ans, il avait terminé sa croissance sur 1m98, un plafond qu'il n'aurait jamais cru le voir atteindre malgré son élan déjà prometteur à 17 ans. Son élégance très aristocratique et ses manières nerveuses le rendaient… inquiétant, à ses yeux. Non, impressionnant plutôt ! Moony, lui, était bien plus petit et frêle, et semblait aussi plus vieux, avec ses lourdes cernes et ses cheveux châtains striés de mèches grisonnantes. A 21 ans ! Il avait ce doux sourire accroché aux lèvres qui le rendait si agréable à regarder, et la voix douce du vrai gentleman qu'il était. Peu soigneux de ses affaires, vestimentaires surtout, et aussi parce qu'il n'aimait pas toujours les enlever avant ses transformations mensuelles, ses fringues étaient abîmés et rapiécés quoi qu'en dise son amant. Plus calme que ce dernier, plus chaleureux aussi, il avait tout de l'ami idéal, juste un peu trop timide…

Oui ils étaient très différents… mais allaient aussi si bien ensembles. Complémentaires. Comme lui et Lily en fait. Et comme Sirius et Joséphine, aurait-il pensé si il ne savait pas que les deux s'étaient séparés il y avait peu… une histoire de temps et de carrière.

Harry passa dans les bras de Remus, qui semblait presque aussi gaga que Sirius (presque, car personne ne pouvait l'être autant que lui). Joshua eut une moue jalouse et dégoûtée.

« Fait gaffe amour, tu bave… marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Très drôle. Ricana le lycan. Tu veux le porter, peut-être ?

Hein ?! S'écria Joshua, cette fois ci clairement dégoûté. Et… et qu'est-ce qu'il en pense, le pauvre gosse, à être trimbalé de bras en bras comme ça ? Non !

Oh tu sais, Harry, il est toujours content quand il y a du monde pour le regarder ! Sourit James, amusé. Pour ça il a de quoi tenir. Et sans commentaires les gars !

Prongs, mon Prongsy adoré, je déteste ces choses pleurnichardes et bavantes que sont les enfants, et accessoirement, les veracrasses, donc non, je ne le porterais sous aucun prétexte… berk ! Rien que d'y penser, ça me retourne l'estomac !

Ce qui me soulève le cœur à moi, c'est comme tu es insensible face à ce petit bout de choux ! Grogna Sirius en lui lançant un regard noir. Tu es toujours aussi désagréable ! Monsieur Parfait n'a-t-il pas ses petits travers ?

Si, et puisqu'il est de si mauvaise compagnie, messieurs, il s'en va assouvir un de ces horribles travers ! dit-il en se levant et en sortant un paquet de cigarette, puis un cigarette. Je reviens dans dix minutes… »

James le regarda passer, éberlué, devant lui la clope éteinte au bec, et alors qu'il allait sortir devant la maison il s'écria :

« Tu fumes, toi ?! »

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Se tournant vers Moony, il fronça les sourcils et demanda plus calmement :

« Il fume ?! Mais depuis quand ?

Oui, tu ne le savais pas ? répondit amèrement l'homme en lançant un regard entendu à Sirius qui fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Un ami très cher lui a présenté des amis bien moins chers qui ont réussit je ne sais comment à lui donner goût à la cigarette ! Ce qu'entre nous je trouve détestable…

Moi je trouve seulement ça… très surprenant ! Même déroutant ! fit remarquer Prongs. Ce n'est pas contre toutes les règles qu'il s'impose ?

En fait… c'est de ma faute. Avoua Sirius, mal à l'aise.

Ca je l'avais compris… marmonna le brun.

Oui mais je pensais comme toi que ça ne marcherait pas ! A la base, je voulais juste qu'il se détende avec des mecs qui ne se prennent pas la tête. Et puis ça a mal tourné quand l'un d'eux l'a provoqué en lui disant qu'il était… coincé.

... Coincé ? Répéta Remus en fronçant les sourcils. C'est tout ?

Je doute en effet que ça suffise à le vexer, ça, vieux ! Convint James.

Bon, il n'a pas dit qu'il était coincé mais… le mot pouvait vouloir dire ça… en quelques sortes ?... »

Remus eut peur de comprendre, tandis que James comprit tout à fait. Sirius soupira.

« Dès qu'il s'agit de sa maniaquerie, Firetail est sensible, on ne peut pas le blâmer pour ça ! Sa nouvelle lubie lui passera, comme d'habitude. »

Tous y convinrent. Et la discussion prit un autre tournant, ou presque.

« Alors Moony, ton boulot ?

Pff, étouffant ! Soupira le loup-garou en passant le bébé qui gigotait en pleurnichant à Sirius pour qu'il aille le nourrir. Minerva est bien gentille de vouloir me garder loin des problèmes depuis… _ça_, mais je ne me nourris pas seulement de paperasses et de listes ! J'ai besoin de bouger, et elle le sait. Dumbledor aimerait bien pouvoir m'utiliser à meilleur escient mais…

C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! S'écrièrent les deux animagus d'une seule voix.

Bah voilà, c'est aussi ce que Minerva crie tout le temps. Soupira Remus.

Tu vois bien ce que ça donne avec Snape, n'essaie même pas Remus, c'est compris ? Menaça James, l'index brandit en guise d'avertissement.

Je sais, je sais James, je ne m'y risquerais pas… en tout cas pour l'instant ce n'est pas mon intention. J'aimerais juste une meilleure liberté de mouvements ! Joshua aussi a trouvé quoi faire, il continue ses études.

Vrai ? S'enquit Sirius en vérifiant que le biberon qu'il tendait au petit garçon était assez chaud. Quoi comme études ?

Il va devenir Psychomage. »

Un silence glacial, juste entrecoupé par le tétement glouton du bébé, s'imposa dans la salle. Prongs semblait plus pâle que jamais, et Remus aurait juré voir perler sur sa nuque des sueurs froides. Sirius semblait juste stupéfait et gêné, et regardait son ami comme s'il attendait le moment heureux où il hurlerait « surprise » et qui, malheureusement, n'arriverait jamais.

« Psy ? Se décida à bredouiller le premier. Moony, c'est… c'est…

De la folie ! Compléta fort à propos le second.

Pas du tout, pourquoi ? répliqua Remus, aussi étonné que furieux. C'est ce qu'il rêve de faire depuis sa sortie à Poudlard, il me l'a dit !

Mais Remus, Josh est… il est… enfin avant de soigner les autres il faut être sain soit même, c'est évident non ?! S'écria James en se levant et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Et il est où le problème ? S'entêta le lycanthrope en se levant à son tours et en le dardant de ses yeux de miel.

Tu es aveugle ou quoi ?! Joshua est…

Fou. Et dangereux » termina Sirius, sentencieusement.

Remus se rassit, furieux, mais troublé aussi… depuis leur remise des diplômes, lui et les autres n'avaient plus reparlés de l'épisode tragique de la grotte. Et il avait secrètement espéré qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Lui même ne s'en souvenait que peu… il se souvenait de Voldemort qui lui infligeait la marque, de la cage que Sirius lui avait imposé comme nécessaire, ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné, de l'Ordre du phénix, du sang humain qui emplissait sa bouche et salissait ses dents, de sa peur et de son désespoir… et de celui de Joshua. Mais James et Sirius, seuls, avaient vus ce qu'ils appelaient la folie de Joshua Cash.

« De quel droit pouvez vous dire ça ? demanda-t-il sèchement sans les regarder. C'est votre ami à ce que je sais.

C'est vrai mais… écoute Moony, je l'ai vu. Dit James, désolé, en se rasseyant à côté de son ami. Il m'a foutu les ch'tons, bien plus que pour l'épisode de la volière, crois-moi ! Il… il a perforé… oh, encore aujourd'hui je me demande comment il a pu faire ça ! Il a perforé parfaitement le bras de Malfoy !

Hein ?! S'écria Remus avec horreur en se retournant vers James, oubliant sa colère d'un coup.

Il l'a fait Remus, et en riant sur le marché. Lui apprit le brun, de plus en plus gêné et désolé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi… joyeux, d'ailleurs. C'était étrange. On aurait dit que seul cet acte pouvait lui faire du bien, comme si il ne s'était retenu que dans ce seul but. Un bonheur parfaitement morbide… il paraissait si imposant, si puissant, si… effrayant !

Il n'a pas été moins effrayant quand il a détruit cette chaise à mains nues, dans la salle principale, et qu'il a traversé comme si de rien n'était le champ de bataille pour planter son pieux dans le dos de Voldemort ! Poursuivis Sirius. Là aussi il riait, enfin, il riait et pleurait à la fois… Peut-être l'aurait-il tué si Dumbledor n'était pas intervenu, même si j'en doute… pourtant je me demande toujours pourquoi il s'est interposé. Mais il était effrayant aussi, et Dumbledor semblait très inquiet quand il l'a convoqué deux jours plus tard dans son bureau. Joshua en est ressortit dépité, tu te souviens ? »

Remus hocha péniblement la tête, abattu.

« Joshua est notre ami, Remus, mais cela n'empêche rien. Conclut James. Il est fou. Et un fou ne peut pas soigner la folie des autres.

Parce que tu crois, James, que je ne le sais pas ? » Demanda une voix légèrement amusée dans le couloir en face de lui.

Joshua alla s'asseoir en face d'eux comme si de rien n'était.

« Et bien… je… bredouilla James, vraiment mal.

Je suis fou. Admit Joshua avec un mini sourire d'indulgence. J'ai fini pas l'accepter tu sais ! Mais crois-tu vraiment que mes instructeurs seront stupides au point de me livrer mon diplôme comme ça ? Je vais devoir suivre une thérapie en même temps que mes études. Tant que les résultats de l'un comme de l'autre ne seront pas satisfaisants, je n'aurais pas mon précieux bout de papier, donc pas de job. Ca peut prendre longtemps, plusieurs mois voir plusieurs années, mais je m'y conformerais. Rassuré ?

Assez je dois dire… marmonna l'animagus avec une moue d'excuse.

Alors… tu me le passes ton baveur ? » Demanda le rouquin en croisant les bras.

Les trois amis rirent en chœur tandis que le petit Harry passait dans les grands bras de Joshua, qui se fit un plaisir de dire à Remus, d'une voix qui manquait de conviction et sans lâcher son précieux fardeau des yeux, qu'il n'était pas si mignon que ça et que lui valait bien mieux que ce gazouilleur professionnel. Ce à quoi Remus répondit à l'affirmative, trèès amusé.


	2. Chapter 2

_J'ai fait du mal à Remus. Enfin je crois… mais j'ignore comment. Du moins sur la première partie de l'histoire. Je me sens mal, c'est tout ce que je sais. J'ai osé lui parler de sa marque. Je sais, je n'aurais pas du! Il a tellement de mal à y faire abstraction, et puis je ne peux pas oublier que c'est à cause de moi qu'il l'a eu… je voulais qu'il m'en parle ! Il ne m'en parle jamais. Je croyais que c'était ça qu'il le rendait si nerveux._

_Résumons la situation. Cette nuit a été encore une fois agrémentée d'un de ces horribles cauchemars, qui me ramènent toujours mon « problème » à la figure. Ecoutez donc ça, je deviens de plus en plus acide, autant avec les autres qu'avec moi… je redeviens Joshua Cash. Et je n'aime pas ça. Bref, Remus m'a réveillé… il avait l'air inquiet. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais après la discussion qu'il a eue avec James et Sirius, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait peur. Il doit se méfier de moi. C'est logique au fond._

_Mon pauvre loupiot n'a fait aucun commentaire. J'ai voulu le détendre à coup de propositions grivoises, mais la seule chose qu'il a pu faire a pars me rire au nez, c'est me dire « désolé chéri, mais je travaille moi ! » … je déteste quand il me fait ça !!! _

…

_Je le répète, il ne faut pas qu'il lise ce foutu journal intime. Je risque de me faire taper très fort. Quoi que, c'est presque tentant… argh, je suis pire que Sirius maintenant ! Bref, je me suis renfrogné, il y avait de quoi non ? Et puis j'ai remarqué un bandage à son bras gauche. Il ne l'avait en allant se coucher, je peux le jurer. Je savais ce que cachais ce bandage, du moins je crois qu'il n'y a que ça. « Elle te brûle, n'est-ce pas ? » Oui je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander. J'étais inquiet moi aussi pour lui. Il m'a lancé un regard si sombre… si froid… je me suis sentit glacé de l'intérieur. Il ne s'est même pas donné la peine de répondre. Il a mis son horrible manteau élimé et il a transplané. _

_Je me sens mal… si triste. Il ne m'a jamais lancé un tel regard. Inconsciemment je m'étais remis à défroisser les draps du lit du plat de la main. Ce vieux tic ne m'avait pas repris depuis longtemps. J'ai peur de m'éloigner de lui. Tellement peur. _

_Mais aujourd'hui j'ai mon entretient avec le docteur Rutila. Mon professeur pour les mois à venir, voir les années a venir, et mon psychiatre par la même occasion. J'en profiterais pour passer saluer Sirius. Qui sait, peut-être que Remus s'est confié à lui ? J'aimerais bien. Sirius a toujours eu du mal à me cacher les choses. Au moins je serais fixé._

« Comment ça rien à dire ?! S'exclama Joshua en se laissant tomber sur la table d'auscultation.

- Comme ça se prononce Fire' ! répondit Sirius, penché sur le lavabo dans lequel il se lavait les mains.

- Mais puisqu'il est venu te voir, puisque tu l'as soigné, c'est que tu es au courant de ce qu'il a ! Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de me le dire ? Insista le rouquin, perdu.

- Parce que j'ai promis à Remus de ne pas en parler ! répliqua le brun, agacé. Et puis quoi ? Moony est bien assez grand pour prendre ce genre de décisions, et d'ailleurs là je l'approuve ! En plus, je suis forcé de garder cette consultation pour moi : secret professionnel !

- Oh, je t'en pris ! » Soupira le roux avec une grimace.

Sirius se retourna vers lui. Son beau visage fatigué était déjà troublé par trop de problèmes sans qu'il s'encombre en plus de ceux de ses amis. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça.

« Ecoute Firetail…

- C'est bon Paddy, j'ai compris ! Grogna Joshua en se levant. Tu ne diras rien. Après tout ce n'est pas grave, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai un rendez vous maintenant.

- Non, dans une heure, alors rassied toi… »

Joshua ne fit aucune protestation, mais s'étonna :

« Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-il.

- Il est 13h, le professeur Rutila mange toujours à cette heure ci, et il n'est pas encore assez gâteux pour prendre des rendez vous sur ses heures de repas ! Sourit le brun.

- C'est vrai… admit Josh'. Ecoute… excuse moi… je suis très inquiet pour Remus. J'ai peur pour lui, tu comprends ? Il est ambitieux et n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut, il est blessé et je ne sais pas comment le réconforter, on est sans cesse loin de l'autre et ça me pèse alors savoir qu'il souffre…

- Je sais Firetail mais ça ne change rien à l'affaire, je lui ai promis de ne rien te dire ! Soupira Patfoot. Il faudra qu'il le décide par lui même. »

Ils se regardèrent un court instant, puis le roux baissa les yeux en pinçant les lèvres. Il acquiesça. Il n'insisterait pas plus. Sirius s'assit à côté de lui et le prit par les épaules. Joshua frissonna, toujours peu appréciateur de ce genre de contact mais ne fit pas un geste.

« Fire', j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas très fort entre vous deux en ce moment. Tu sais que si tu as le moindre problème tu peux venir me voir, il n'y a aucun soucis !

- Je sais… souffla Fire sans oser le regarder de nouveau.

- Bien. Et comment va ta mère ? »

Autre sujet glissant… Le père de Joshua était mort l'année précédente. Depuis Joshua allait une fois par semaine en visite chez sa mère. Elle dépérissait. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste mais savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire… Sirius venait la voir avec lui des fois, quand il avait le temps, mais c'était assez rare. Il l'aidait à s'en occuper et à lui remonter le moral. Tout aussi rarement, Remus l'accompagnait. Il s'était bien intégré à la famille, Mrs. Cash aimait beaucoup sa présence et sa conversation. Ils s'entendaient très bien et c'était tant mieux pour eux.

« Comme d'habitude, pas de changements frappants. Je l'ai vue mardi dernier. Je lui ai offert un chien…

- Un quoi ?! Sursauta le brun.

- Un chien. Répéta Joshua avec une grimace. Moi j'ai horreur des chiens, enfin sans vouloir t'offenser, mais maman en a toujours voulue un. J'ai pensé lui faire plaisir.

- Et ?...

- Elle était ravie, tu penses. Mais je ne sais pas si cette présence sera suffisante pour lui rendre le moral. En tout cas mardi elle a été de parfaite humeur.

- Et bien c'est parfait, de quoi te plaints tu ? »

Sirius était vraiment étonné. Joshua hésita, fit la moue et regarda Sirius avec un air de petit écureuil battu.

« Je déteste vraiment les chiens… » Gémit il piteusement.

Le brun éclata de rire et Joshua, toujours fidèle à lui même, leva juste les yeux au ciel et reprit un visage neutre. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour faire fasse… Joshua s'étouffa avec sa salive.

« Bonjour Severus. » salua platement Sirius en se levant pour lui tendre une main, sèchement.

Snape se contenta d'un signe de tête avant de lui serrer la main. Il regarda Joshua qui reprenait son souffle et sourit moqueusement.

« J'ai reçu ta lettre. Dit il à Patfoot. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

- Ah oui, j'ai un petit service qu'il faudrait qu'on me rende d'urgence, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait t'intéresser.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi. » Fit remarquer l'ex serpentard avec une grimace.

L'humanitaire, ce n'était pas son fort.

« Josh', tu peux nous suivre si tu veux ! Proposa Sirius en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Non, merci, je m'en passerais. Grogna le rouquin avec un regard mauvais pour Severus qui le lui rendit bien.

- Ok… ben, bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous ! Et puis bonne journée ! Ah et puis oublie pas ce que je t'ais dit hein !

- Pas de problèmes, ne t'en fait pas. Promit Firetail.

- Sûr ?

- Oui ! Insista-t-il.

- Salut alors !

-'Lut. »

**oOorl/jcoOo**

Ca fait mal… mais laissez moi bon sang… Merlin, laissez moi…

Remus grimaça, en reprenant son travail. Des gens passaient ça et là, de tout côtés, autours de lui. Il ne leur prêtait aucune attention, et ils lui rendaient bien. Son bureau à l'entrée du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, une vieille baraque croulante coincée au fin fond de la campagne. Personne à des kilomètres à la ronde, et tant de gens dans ce hall d'entrée au plancher qui grince ! Pfff, pas évident de travailler dans ce bazard.

Le loup balaya d'un geste la paperasse inutile de son bureau, paperasse qui tomba parmi des tonnes d'autres paperasses sur le sol autours de lui. Et il écrivait des noms, des tas de noms sur des tas de listes inutiles. Parce qu'il était inutile. Inutile car fragile. Inutile car dangereux parfois. Inutile parce que loup-garou.

« Remus ? »

L'interpellé leva les yeux sur James, qui venait d'entrer. Il n'était pas seul, Lily était un peu plus loin, elle parlait avec une dénommée Molly. Une petite rouquine qui devait avoir 25, peut-être 30 ans. Elle tenait deux petits garçons par la main, tout aussi roux qu'elle, ses fils vraisemblablement. Lily tenait Harry dans ses bras.

« Remus, ça va vieux ? » demanda James en s'asseyant en face de lui, inquiet par l'air absent et le teint fiévreux qu'arborait son ami.

Le loup hocha négativement la tête et reprit son travail sans un mot, tel un automate. Puis il s'arrêtât et replongea son regard de miel dans celui chocolat de Potter.

« Désolé… marmonna-t-il en lâchant sa plume. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, et l'approche de la pleine lune, tu sais…

- Ouai, je sais. Sourit le brun. Qu'est-ce que t'as à ton bras ? »

Remus regarda le bandage bien visible qui entourait son bras gauche. Il grimaça piteusement.

« Un petit problème de tatouage ? Insista James.

- Ouai… on va dire ça, Prongs.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Ben… je me suis mordu le bras.

- Tu… hein ? Quoi ?! Remus, non mais t'as perdu l'esprit ? Tu te rends compte au moins que la pleine lune c'est dans trois j…

- James, je sais, écoute je te jure que ce n'était pas mon intention, mais…

- Pas ton intention ? Tu savais que la marque ne s'effaçait pas ! Pourquoi…

- Je pensais que ça marcherait !

- Moony… » Soupira Prongs, désemparé, alors que le lycanthrope baissait les yeux d'un air coupable.

Lily s'était rapprochée et avait suivie la fin de l'échange en silence, Harry dormant à point fermé contre son cœur.

« Remus, tu en as parlé à Joshua ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire indulgent.

- Non ! s'écria aussitôt Lupin. Non, je ne veux pas qu'il sache, il est déjà tellement préoccupé je ne voudrais pas… enfin tu sais il est… il s'en fait pour un rien, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter pour rien !

- Pour rien ? »

James leva les yeux au ciel mais sa femme lui lança un regard sévère. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de Remus.

« Il est grand maintenant, tu devrais peut-être arrêter de le materner et te comporter avec lui comme avec un petit ami normal. Tu ne crois pas ? Dit elle raisonnablement.

- Je ne le materne pas ! Se défendit il.

- Ah non ? Joshua a toujours trouvé que tu le traitais trop comme un gosse. Il est plus jeune que toi, et plus fragile, mais il est indépendant ! Il sait se défendre et se débrouiller seul, j'en suis sûre. C'est un garçon débrouillard, intelligent et ordonné, il n'y a pas de raisons qui te poussent encore à te comporter comme une maman poule ! »

Remus lui lança un regard noir, mais du admettre que c'était bel et bien ainsi qu'il se comportait.

**oOorl/jcoOo**

« Crève une bonne fois pour toute Black, fait moi ce plaisir.  
- Allez, au pire ce n'est que provisoire! Insista le brun. Snape, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien!  
- Je ne suis pas une nourrice, ni le ramasse pièce de Voldemort!  
- Snape…  
- Non!  
- Mais…  
- Non, Black, non!  
- Severus…  
- Appelles-moi encore une fois par mon prénom, Black, et tu vas le regretter, fait-moi confiance. Gronda le jeune professeur de potion.  
- Elle ne fera pas de bruit, elle ne parlera presque pas et sera dans son lit 18 heures sur 24! Elle ne t'ennuiera pas! Insista encore Sirius.  
- Je n'ais pas le temps de m'occuper de cette gamine, et puis Merlin, pourquoi moi?!  
- Parce que personne n'aurait jamais l'idée de te confier un gosse malade et en danger de mort!  
- Si, toi!  
- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, Snape! Il n'y a que moi pour te la confier! Personne ne la trouvera plus avant qu'elle ne soit rétablie, ainsi!  
- … c'est tordu, mais c'est vrai.  
- Ah!  
- Une Obulls… j'ai vraiment toutes les chances du monde. Ironisa-t-il.  
- Oh, je t'en pris, elle est mignonne comme tout!

Severus lui jeta un regard sceptique, mais finit par capituler. Il pouvait faire cela.

« Bon, voilà qui est réglé. » sourit l'animagus en caressant les cheveux de la petite qui dormait encore avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la confier à Severus, qui la reprit de mauvaise grâce.

L'enfant avait de jolis cheveux noirs et une peau laiteuse tout à fait harmonieuse avec celle du mangemort. Sa chemise de nuit bleu ciel ne pouvait pas cacher les lourdes brûlures qui zébraient l'arrière de ses épaules, son dos et ses jambes. Elle n'avait guère plus de quatre ans.

« Rappelles moi juste pourquoi je dois la cacher chez moi ? demanda encore Severus, plus attendri qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Parce que si les Aurores savent qu'elle va mieux ils vont l'envoyer dans un orphelinat, et là elle aura toutes les chances d'être retrouvée et assassinée.

Tu exagères, elle n'est plus en danger maintenant !

Même… je ne veux pas qu'elle aille en orphelinat. Je lui trouverais une famille d'accueil, mais pour l'instant il faut qu'on me laisse les mains libres ! Tu ne vas quand même pas revenir sur ta décision, hein ? »

Il semblait vraiment inquiet pour elle. Bon… Severus ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, mais il trouvait tout ça très risqué quand même.

**oOorl/jcoOo**

Fermer les yeux et prendre conscience de son corps, c'était déjà là une expérience désagréable, dérangeante et, quelque part, douloureuse. Ce simple départ fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Joshua, grossir la boule dans sa gorge et se serrer le nœud dans son estomac. Il n'avait plus conscience de son corps, mais bien de son angoisse. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses paupières tremblaient en menaçant de se réouvrir. Sentant qu'il était à bout de forces, sachant qu'il risquait d'éclater en sanglots sous cette étrange torture, Firetail stoppa tout.

« J'arrête… s'il vous plait. » balbutia-t-il.

Le professeur Rutila sourit, compréhensif, et nota quelques mots sur son bloc-notes. C'était un vieil homme petit et tassé, avec un ventre bien rond et un visage jovial sous ses rides. Des petits yeux verts pommes sous des sourcils broussailleux donnaient l'impression de lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être bien le cas… enfin bref, un gentil papy bienveillant avec une voix grave et frétillante qui l'avait obligé à s'asseoir dans ce vieux fauteuil rose vif en face du sien pour accomplir cet exploit impossible pour lui de prendre conscience qu'il avait un corps, énervé et douloureux…

Le rouquin tordait ses doigts nerveusement à présent.

« Vous avez essayé Joshua, et c'est déjà très bien. Le rassura le psychomage. Vous êtes tellement tendu et énervé que cela bouffe en quelque sorte votre perception des choses. Votre sensibilité est exacerbée au contact de la moindre contrariété, comme le noir ou la conscience de soi, ou encore l'inactivité ! Etes-vous d'accord avec moi ? »

Joshua acquiesca immédiatement, surpris qu'on lui demande son avis. Il se sentait drôlement idiot. L'homme insista en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non Joshua, quand je vous pose une question réfléchissez à la réponse, regardez moi dans les yeux et dîtes moi clairement ce que vous en pensez.

Et bien… bredouilla Firetail en se forçant à sonder les yeux clairvoyants de son vis à vis. Je crois que vous avez raison.

A la bonne heure, c'est mieux comme ça !

Cela est-il… normal ? demanda le roux, inquiet. Que je sois comme… enfin comme je suis ?

Connu, oui. Mais être mal à ce point n'est jamais normal !

Et à quoi cela est-il du ?

Ca c'est à vous de me le dire. » répliqua le vieil homme.

Devant l'air perdu du jeune homme il poursuivit.

« Les causes diffèrent d'un individu à l'autre, et c'est toute la difficulté de l'analyse. Pour savoir soigner une maladie, il faut la cerner. Enfin, n'oublions pas l'influence magique ; vous n'êtes pas dénué de pouvoirs, loin de là, votre fonctionnement est donc encore plus complexe que celui d'un moldu ! Vous comprendrez mieux en suivant vos cours théoriques. Je vous préviens tout de suite, cependant, Joshua ! Votre guérison sera longue et fastidieuse. Un an seul ne suffira sûrement pas.

A vrai dire, je m'en doutais… marmonna Cash avec un soupir résigné.

Mais nous y parviendrons, ensemble bien entendu ! assura, plein d'entrain, monsieur Rutila. Et quand vous aurez votre diplôme en main, nous fêterons ça dignement ! Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons nous contenter d'une présentation plus personnelle de vous, d'accord ?

D'accord.

Et bien c'est partit : vos loisirs ! Pratique régulière d'un sport, d'un jeu… ?

Non, rien de ce genre… sauf si on considère que le ménage est un loisir. »

Le psychomage rit franchement en notant toujours.

« Non, le ménage ne me semble pas être apparenté à un loisir, surtout dans votre cas ! Maniaque n'est-ce pas ?

…

Bah, ce n'est pas grave allez ! Rien de rien donc ? C'est ennuyeux… l'inactivité est l'une des causes les plus évidentes de dépression. Le sport est essentiel pour la santé, vous savez ?

Je n'ai jamais été sportif, désolé.

La marche à pied devrait suffire. Une promenade chaque matin avant vos cours, ou bien chaque soir, les deux même si vous voulez ! Et un loisir créatif ? Ca permet de se vider l'esprit, ça pousse aussi à la réflexion sur soi, ça détend ! Et dans beaucoup de cas ça pousse aussi à la socialisation !

Je suis très sociable ! s'offusqua Firetail, piqué.

Mais votre maniaquerie gâche tout, évidemment. Non ?

… oui… sans doute…

Bon, ceci n'est pas important pour le moment. Une conjointe ? »

Joshua tiqua. Conjointe ? Conjoint, oui. Rougissant malgré lui, il bredouilla un « non » timide.

« Seul ?

Oui… mentit-il en rougissant encore plus, mal à l'aise.

Et personne en vue ?

Pourquoi, vous êtes intéressé ? » s'énerva Joshua.

Nouvel éclat de rire. Décidément le professeur aimait bien l'humour mordant du jeune animagus. Un patient vraiment intéressant. Qui allait être dur à soigner, ce qui le rendait plus intéressant encore.

**oOorl/jcoOo**

« Où est la petite, Black ? demanda encore Maugrey Fol'Oeil, de plus en plus énervé et suspicieux, en faisant tourner son œil bleu électrique dans tous les sens.

Comment voulez-vous que je le sache, Maugrey ! Soupira le brun dans un air faussement inquiet plutôt convaincquant. Elle a bien pu s'enfuir, ou bien quelqu'un l'aurait enlevé ! Je vous rappelle que moi j'ai d'autres patients qu'elle, et c'est vous qui étiez sensé la surveiller !

Ne joue pas à ça avec moi jeune homme ! Tu as suffisamment râlé pour que l'on ne traîne plus dans vos pattes pour que je te soupçonne, et là je te soupçonne fortement, Black de malheur !

C'est trop aimable à vous de vous préoccuper de mes grognements intempestifs, Maugrey, mais en attendant la petite est dans un endroit que j'ignore totalement alors qu'elle est gravement blessée ! Donc faites votre boulot au lieu de m'empêcher de faire le mien ! »

Sur ce il tourna les talons, retenant un sourire triomphant d'auréoler ses lèvres.

**oOorl/jcoOo**

James soupira de bien être en regardant Lily coucher Harry. Sa vie rêvée, il l'avait là, devant lui, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu retourner en arrière. Pour rien ? Ah, si, bien sûr, toute cette histoire avec Voldemort avait un peu gâché la joie de sa famille, de son couple… et ce type poursuivait son bébé. Jamais il ne l'aurait, ça il se le jurait. Mais après ? Si au moins Lily étaient un peu moins Griffondor et acceptait, pour sa survie, de se cacher… mais elle était trop indépendante pour ça, et pas moyen de discuter avec son fichu caractère !

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et l'embrassa tendrement, enlaçant son cou de ses bras fins.

« Lily… murmura-t-il enfin.

James, si c'est pour me faire changer d'avis tu sais que c'est non. Dit-elle, catégorique, en fronçant les sourcils, ses beaux yeux verts le mettant au défi de recommencer.

Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu sais, pour Remus… et Joshua… j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour eux.

Laissons leur Harry ! proposa aussitôt la rouquine.

Pardon ? s'étouffa James en se reculant, regardant sa femme comme si elle avait perdue l'esprit.

Ben oui, ils pourraient le garder un week-end, non ? Ca les rapprocherait sûrement ! Tu ne crois pas ?

Ben… quand même… tu arriverais à leur confier un bébé, toi ?

Remus ne serait pas dérangé du tout je pense.

Et Josh' ?

Il devra s'y faire, simplement ! Et je pense qu'il saura s'en occuper.

Mouai… »

James préféra acquiescer. Après tout, elle avait raison. C'était une idée.

**oOorl/jcoOo**

Remus passa devant Joshua sans même lui dire bonsoir et monta directement dans leur chambre. Le roux s'y attendait, il connaissait Remus depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il pouvait se montrer très susceptible. Alors il monta lui aussi. Le manteau élimé de Remus traînait par terre, à côté de ses chaussures, et le lycanthrope était allongé tout habillé sur son côté du lit, à regarder le plafond avec animosité.

« Il ne t'a rien fait. Fit remarquer Joshua en ramassant le manteau pour l'accrocher dans leur armoire.

Je te demande pardon ? grogna Remus sans bouger.

Le plafond… tu le regardes comme si il t'avait insulté.

Etait-ce une pitoyable tentative d'humour, monsieur Cash ? demanda le loup garou, froidement.

Je crois. Pitoyable, en effet. »

Il enleva ses chaussures et grimpa sur le lit à genoux, juste à côté de son petit ami, le regardant d'un air penaud.

« Qui dit pitoyable entend pitié. Alors ait pitié de moi, amour, et arrête de m'en vouloir.

Mais je ne t'en veux pas Josh', pas du tout. Nia Remus.

Tu mens comme tu respires, mais en plus tu mens mal. Répliqua Joshua en s'allongeant non pas à côté, mais sur lui.

Dégage.

Sûrement pas.

Joshua je ne suis pas d'humeur.

A vrai dire tu ne l'es jamais, Remus. S'énerva le roux, le regard plus dur. Tu détestes ton travail, tu dis toi même que ça ne vaut rien ! Alors à quoi bon me balancer que ton travail passe avant nous ? »

Le loup le regarda dans les yeux, choqué.

« C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? demanda-t-il, la voix grondante. De savoir pourquoi on ne le fait plus ?

Non, à vrai dire je le sais très bien pourquoi ! Mais si au moins tu me faisais assez confiance pour m'en parler ! Toi tu t'enfermes comme un crétin, tu me fais passer pour un crétin ! Je t'aime Moony ! Ca peut paraître idiot, et bien c'est comme ça ! Je t'aime ! Alors arrête de te croire seul au monde et dit moi ce qui te rend si triste !

Parce que toi tu me le dis ce qui ne va pas ? s'écria Remus. Tu vas enfin me le dire à moi, pourquoi tu fais ces cauchemars toutes les nuits ? Tu ne pouvais pas me l'avouer par toi même ce que tu avais fait cette nuit là dans la grotte ? Moi aussi je t'aime, moi aussi je souffre quand tu souffres ! Alors ne viens pas me parler de confiance ! »

Le couple se tût, vidé. Ils l'avaient dit. Joshua embrassa Remus doucement, et celui ci ne broncha pas. Le roux se rallongea normalement et tout deux se remirent à fixer le plafond, beaucoup plus calme désormais. C'était si rare qu'ils se disputent. Tellement que ça devenait frustrant souvent. Mais maintenant ils savaient. Et d'ailleurs …

« Fire… j'en ai terriblement envi, maintenant. Soupira le lycan en se tournant vers Joshua.

Ca tombe bien… moi aussi. »

Remus sourit, puis rit franchement. Joshua ne fit rien de la sorte bien sûr, mais se jeta avidement sur sa proie de nouveau sienne.

**oOorl/jcoOo**

Severus déposa l'enfant dans son grand lit. En attendant de trouver mieux, il lui cèderait cette place et dormirait dans le canapé de sa bibliothèque. Cela valait mieux. La petite dormait beaucoup, elle ne s'était éveillée qu'une fois durant le voyage, et n'avait pas réagit en se voyant emporter par ce parfait inconnu. Elle était toute seule de toute façon, alors ce grand monsieur en noir valait bien toutes les compagnies du monde. Et puis elle était si jeune, si insouciante. Ca ne durerait pas, mais c'était précieux quand même, cet âge là. Sans doute ne réalisait-elle pas encore qu'elle n'avait plus de parents… que toute sa famille avait brûlée, jusqu'à ses frères et sœurs même…

Le jeune homme la recouvrit de couvertures chaudes, l'automne faisait des siennes dans cette maison mal isolée. Enfin, mal isolée… façon de parler. Il habitait tellement loin de tout… il la regarda calmement. Il préparerait le lendemain matin quelques onguents de sa création, histoire de voir s'il pouvait faire disparaître ces vilaines brûlures. En attendant, tout cela attendrait une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il sortit de la pièce, ferma la porte doucement et soupira. Il allait aider quelqu'un. Il allait l'aider elle… quelque part la chose était irréaliste mais au fond, c'était tellement bon pour lui. Il se sentait vraiment utile… et ça ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
